1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a key for a vehicle for starting a prime mover of a vehicle such as a train, a motor bike, or an automobile and a drunken driving preventing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, traffic accidents caused by the drunken driving have closed up as a problem. Especially, the moral of the professional drivers of trucks and buses has declined to such a degree that serious traffic accidents due to drunken driving are often caused by the professional drivers. In addition to drunken driving, some people drive a vehicle while taking drugs such as narcotics or thinner.
Means for suppressing the drunken driving include a mobile phone having built therein an alcohol sensor (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-313696), or an alcohol detector mounted on the room mirror of an automobile (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication NO. 09-292354).
The alcohol sensors described above, however, merely detect alcohol contained in the breath of a user and incapable of preventing the user from drunken driving. Also, there has not been such a sensor capable of preventing a person from driving while taking drugs.